


【精变/宇植】杀死你的百种方法（一发完/车）

by orenjie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjie/pseuds/orenjie
Summary: 又名：吸血鬼日记然而和美剧吸血鬼日记没啥关系，就刚好是吸血鬼写日记而已吸血鬼徐仁宇x人类陆东植，陆东植最后转化为吸血鬼第一人称肉注意
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【精变/宇植】杀死你的百种方法（一发完/车）

又名：吸血鬼日记  
然而和美剧吸血鬼日记没啥关系，就刚好是吸血鬼写日记而已  
吸血鬼徐仁宇x人类陆东植，陆东植最后转化为吸血鬼  
第一人称肉注意

\----------

徐仁宇在成为吸食血液的怪物之前就爱上了那鲜艳的红色。铁锈般的血腥味回荡在唇齿之间，浓稠的液体顺着喉咙流下，灼热直直蔓延向心脏。他是怪物中的狩猎者。在每个小心翼翼魅惑人类来得到些许血液的怪物里，他是那个肆无忌惮大鱼大肉的捕食者。

他喜欢看着猎物惊恐的眼神，在绝望的尖叫声中被撕裂。即使他不需要足以杀死一个人的血量来饱餐一顿，即使他完全可以魅惑人类安静地自愿献出一点血液然后忘记一切。但是徐仁宇没有这么做。他会边笑着，边追逐惊慌的猎物，然后在死胡同用尖锐的牙齿刺穿对方的脖子。血液会喷洒得到处都是，浸湿每个角落以及徐仁宇黑色的雨衣。

徐仁宇的口味如同他还是人类时那样，十分挑剔。美味的血液值得他多回味一下，而难以下咽的血液会直接被嫌弃地吐出来。徐仁宇从不恋食，他不会喝同个人的鲜血第二次。当然，他也不会留猎物活下来的机会。

徐仁宇是在一个雨天被转化为吸血鬼的。那天他正执行着精心策划的杀人计划，然后刀下的流浪者被一个饥饿很久的怪物吸干了血液，他也被咬了一口。第一次看到吸血鬼的捕食者顿时热血沸腾，在对方一个不注意时手起刀落砍下了那怪物的脑袋。

怪物之血溅进了他的嘴巴，被他吞咽，将他转化。

这是恶魔对一位精神变态杀人魔的恩惠。

徐仁宇是无聊在公司里游荡的时候闻到的这股气味，像是咖啡的醇香，奶油的甜腻，又像是清凉的薄荷，森林的木香。空气中的味道缠绕在一起，形成锁链拴住了他的身体，拉往源头。

视野中，一位卷发职员仿佛在办公室发光，虽然打扮普通，但却鹤立鸡群。徐仁宇无视了途中向他致敬的其他职员以及上前问候的一些组长，他径直踱步走向了卷发男子所坐的位置。

那复杂的味道来自于这暴露在外的白皙脖颈。徐仁宇仿佛听到了对方皮肤下血管跳动的声音，有力的节奏将美味的液体传遍全身。徐仁宇感到一阵口干舌燥，原本黑色的眼眸泛起一丝猩红，他的牙龈似乎开始有些犯痒。

卷发男子抬起头看向他时，徐仁宇才回过神来，发现自己已经身处于资产管理三组的业绩板前，盯着那双明亮的眼睛沉默不语。

经常游走于各个场合的徐仁宇反射性地扬起了嘴角，渐变狰狞的脸也恢复了原本的优雅，他用一成不变的官方笑容面对眼前尴尬的场景。

-  
9月13日  
今天找到了新的猎物。  
他的血在不久的将来会带给我一个美妙的夜晚。  
我会在他踏上劣质的人生巅峰时，在他充满希望期待未来时，为他的生命画上休止符。  
-

徐仁宇路过一家烤肉店的时候又闻到了那个味道，夹杂在熟肉和烟熏味中，像是黑白世界的一道彩虹。他默默站在了落地玻璃前，在店里忙碌杂吵的人群中，一眼看见了那名不久前才认识的公司职员，陆东植。

他的汗水浸湿了他的衣裳，褐色卷发也湿漉漉地搭在了额头上。极好的怪物视力让徐仁宇清楚地看到一滴汗流过脸颊，顺着脖子滴进了开着的领口。注意力又突然被集中在了皮肤下的跳动的血管，就像上次那样，不自觉地就被吸引。

陆东植绑着格子围裙，捧着满满两盘还滴着血的生肉，在人群中穿梭。徐仁宇顿时觉得，那人与鲜红十分相配，对血液的饥渴第一次如此强烈。

-  
9月17日  
我想到了要怎么杀死这次的猎物。  
他很适合红色，就像是沐浴在夕阳之下的云朵，美丽地让人无法自拔，妄图用双眼留下这幅景象。  
我要在他身上撕裂出大小不一的伤口，等待溢出的血液染红他的身躯，然后再慢慢舔过凝固在那柔软皮肤上的血液。在他留有最后一口气时，我会把牙齿淹没在他的动脉，感受那心跳停止的一刻。  
-

“东植xi？还没有下班吗？”

徐仁宇等太阳完全下山后才准备离开公司。他临走前看到有一楼的灯还开着，便又折返回去。他知道那孤单的黑色身影属于陆东植，他已经能闻到那个熟悉的味道。

“恩，我要帮朴代理完成一个报表，他家里有事，反正我回家闲着也是闲着。”

徐仁宇在男子背后弯下腰，他的脸离陆东植只有几厘米，一转头就能吻上旁边人的脸颊似的。这突如其来对私人空间的侵入让陆东植下意识地僵住全身，某个神秘的力量让他微微瞥过眼看向理事的侧脸。男人只是专注地看着亮着的电脑屏幕，眉头轻微皱起，好像是发现了报表中隐藏的缺陷。

陆东植数起了理事的睫毛，这个角度刚好能让他近距离欣赏理事一如既往的美貌。空气中弥漫着暧昧，理事的左手不知何时搭上了他的肩膀，与充满安全感的力道不符的是透过衣服布料传来的冰冷。

“东植xi这边要改一下。”

沉默许久后的发言吓得陆东植一个机灵掰正了自己朝理事越偏越歪的脑袋，刚刚有些困意的大脑也变得清醒，认真地听着理事的建议修改文件。

“这次真的是谢谢理事了！”

-  
9月21日  
猎物不受暗示的影响。虽然不像其他同类那样靠迷惑人类来吸食血液，但是我的暗示一直运用得炉火纯青。只要靠近一个人，我就能控制其心智。  
东植xi真是个特别的人类。  
然而越是无法控制的猎物就越是激起我的征服欲。折磨他的精神，折磨他的意志，逼迫他跪下求饶，逼迫他在痛苦中结束自己的生命。  
光是想象他死时害怕的面孔，就让我迫不及待。  
-

徐仁宇穿着黑色雨衣在深夜徘徊于巷口，嘴角的痕迹示意他刚刚才饱餐一顿。他用人类时的权利和吸血鬼的暗示能力让自己的疯狂能被社会容忍。每天原本就会死去很多人，多几个也不会算到他头上。今晚他比以前更加疯狂，悄悄猎杀了数个出现在这个街口的人类后，却仍然感觉不到满足。干渴的喉咙不顾肚子饱腹的信号，依旧渴望着什么。

香味，他想起那个勾引他的独特香味。

徐仁宇转头就看到了漫无目的游走在街边的陆东植，本能使然，他迅速跟了上去。

卷发男人垂着脑袋慢慢地走着，毫无察觉到身后的危险。他的脸微微泛红，在昏暗的灯光下一般人察觉不出来，但是徐仁宇可以。他能注意到卷发男子一切与平时的外表和动作的细微变化，因为陆东植在他视野里永远发着光。所以同时他也闻到了猎物身上刺鼻的醉酒味。

明明是魅惑人类的吸血鬼，徐仁宇自己却被人类蛊惑了心。他像是见到糖果的小孩，忍不住上前去讨要。他已经近步到陆东植的身后，然而那人还是没有发现他的存在。于是他在一个转角捂上了卷发男子的嘴巴，把人拖入了荒废的小巷子。

胸膛接触到坚硬的平面后，陆东植才反应过来自己被人按在了墙上，瞬间酒醒了一大半。还没来得及挣扎，后颈就传来一阵疼痛。他感受到有冰冷的气息喷洒在自己的脖子，死死顶住了自己腰的胯部，和淡淡的古龙水。

接着他失去了意识。

-  
9月23日  
我控制不住的饥饿在尝到他的血液后得到了舒缓。那味道很普通，就像是其他社畜的血液味道，可是却让我感到满足。  
为什么他会那么香？究竟是什么让我如此痴迷留恋？  
我没有杀死他。  
我期待被袭击后的他会以怎样的心情度过之后的每一天。我要在他每个胆战心惊的回家路上明显地尾随，让他知道，让他恐惧。夹着尾巴逃走，躲在家里瑟瑟发抖，即使深夜也不敢关上任何一盏灯。然后我会在他极度惊慌，精神崩溃的时候出现，扼紧他的喉咙。  
-

那晚后的陆东植表现正常，他依旧毫无警惕地来公司上下班，后颈上的伤口好之前也只是随意地用围巾包裹住。徐仁宇静静地看着监控中卷发男子朝同事投去灿烂的笑容。

猎物被袭击后当作什么事也没发生过，没有如徐仁宇预想中那般害怕，只是非常正常地继续生活着。但这并没有打扰到徐仁宇的好心情，相反，他更加喜欢上了这个与众不同的人类，回忆着那晚口中残留的味道。

徐仁宇把陆东植提升为了代理，而且建立起了与资产管理三组的友谊。三组组长擅长与上司打好关系，这使他频繁地在下班后举办聚餐活动邀请理事一同前往。徐仁宇完美地把握了这些机会来接近那个令他朝思暮想的猎物。

“恭喜东植xi晋升为代理。”  
“应该是多谢理事相信我的能力，愿意提拔我。”

陆东植的姿态很端正恭敬，但完全没有献殷勤的意思，只是单纯地执行表面上的礼仪。虽然是他的晋升聚餐，但他却坐在了人群的角落，默默喝着自己的那份酒。他仿佛试图缩小自己的存在感，不如说原本存在感就微弱，也许这也是为何徐仁宇直到现在才在自己的公司里发现这个工作数年的小职员吧。

徐仁宇微笑地看着陆东植将酒一饮而尽，因为酒的辛辣而皱起了眉头。他情不自禁地伸手抹掉了从嘴角溢出来流至下巴的液体，只见卷发男子的脸以飞快的速度红了起来。

-  
10月2日  
我在他的酒里放了安眠药，主动在聚餐后送他回家。他死死睡去的样子真是可爱，宁静安详的睡容纯洁无暇。  
我的内心叫我折断他的翅膀。  
内心被嫉妒愤怒恨污染的他，双手沾满鲜血的他，又会是怎样的衣服景象。被一时冲动冲昏头脑而后悔不已，跪在十字架面前恳求原谅的他又是怎样楚楚可怜。  
肮脏地死去或许才是最适合天使的方法。  
-

徐仁宇少见地在周末出去散心。他满脑子都是那个浑身香甜的男人以至于让他兴奋地睡不着觉。街上的每个行人转头时，他都以为自己看到了那个可爱的小职员。

他无意中晃到了贫民的商店街，橱窗摆满了他不屑一顾的廉价品牌，可是他在一家女装店前停下了脚步。

橱窗里的人型模特穿着一件黑色的长袖性感连衣裙。贴身的裙子紧紧裹住了人型模特的身躯，把曲线毫无保留地展现了出来。虽然长袖直到盖住手腕，但背上的布料则是缺失一大块，剪裁低到腰际。除此之外，模型还带着黑色的宽框墨镜，和大红色的贵妇圆帽。

徐仁宇不由自主地在脑内给陆东植穿上了这套衣服。适合红色的他一定能轻松驾驭，尽情在人面前妩媚撩人。若是再配上同样鲜艳的高跟鞋和小包，徐仁宇一定又要开始质疑究竟谁才是魅惑人的怪物了。

他默默拿出手机拍下了装扮，把图发给了曹组长让她准备大号一些的尺寸，要布料质感最好最贵的。

-  
10月5日  
突然想看东植xi打扮成娇弱的女人，不稳地踩着高跟鞋东倒西歪。能被人轻松搂住狭窄的细腰，还无法抗拒。  
他会攀附着我的肩膀试图抓住重心，可是每次尝试走路就又会摔倒在我的怀里。  
我会温柔地搀扶他走完最后的一条街，在他感激的目光下接受他的任何邀请。我能像绅士般陪伴在他身边，在他把所有信任完全交付于我时暴露出真面目。  
我会吃掉对自己深信不疑的他，那血尝起来必定是被背叛的辛辣。  
-

-  
10月12日  
我好像对东植xi上瘾了。只要有他的地方，我就觉得无比愉快。我决定不了到底要用什么办法杀死他。  
我在近期的食物身上尝试起了那些方法，然而并不满意。  
应该是因为这些人都不是他。  
好想要他。  
好想要他。  
好想要他。  
-

-  
10月15日  
有个陌生的情愫占据了我的胸腔，曹组长称之为爱。  
爱？真是可笑。  
我堂堂捕食者怎么会爱上猎物？他除了气味和眼睛以外哪里能让我看得上眼。  
我清楚知道那是占有欲，控制欲，血欲。  
该是时候狩猎了，这次等得太久了。  
-

-  
10月18日  
垂死挣扎的他也那么美丽，无力的拳头打在我胸前简直就像是小猫在抓痒。  
他总是让我突发奇想。  
我脱下了他的裤子，把那双白嫩的腿暴露在空气之中，大腿内侧的血管也盛装着大量的美味。我毫不客气地咬了下去，顿时香甜的血腥味充斥在鼻腔。失去大量血液的他身子软了下来，嘴里的唾骂也变成了小声呻吟。可能是我从大腿进食，导致他所有的血液都冲向了下体。他勃起了。  
嫩粉的阴茎竖在我眼前，也让我看清了没被遮挡住的肉穴。他一定是对我用了某种魅惑的能力，因为我无法控制地用沾满鲜血的嘴含住了他的茎身。  
我用舌头挑逗起他前端的小孔，尖锐的牙齿划过他的龟头，引起他一阵颤抖。他在我嘴里越来越硬，前端也兴奋地射出少许的水。也许吸血鬼的唾液有催情的作用，虽然我也不太清楚，毕竟没有老师来教导我。  
我吐出嘴里的异物后把注意力转向了他的后面的小洞，那也是个粉嫩的地方，还一张一合地看似在邀请我的疼爱。我用手指沾染了些来自于他大腿的血液，当作润滑剂慢慢探进了那个地方。不同于我冰冷的体温，那是个温暖的怀抱，周围的肌肉绞紧了我往深处延伸的手指，阻止它们放肆。  
东植xi这时突然叫了我的名字，用那软糯沙哑的声音。  
有某种力量带走了我的理智，回过神来时我已经抽出了还未开始开拓的手指，正把自己的肿胀插入紧致的小穴。那是种前所未有的奇妙快感。东植xi下面的嘴巴包裹着我的欲望，原本用来润滑血从我们的连接口被撞出来。是的，我发狠地操着他的后穴，在他的身体里进进出出。他的软肉被摩擦得红肿，他的双腿附上了我的后腰。这副纯洁的躯体沉沦在我给予的快感之下。  
-

-  
10月19日  
我给他套上了那条美丽的黑色连衣裙，露出的后背上布满了我的牙印。他双眼泛红，用迷离的眼神看着我。因为大量的失血，他有些神志不清，连自己在哪里都不知道，连自己被人摆布也毫无反应。  
我掀起了他的裙摆，双手使劲揉捏起了他的后臀。饱满又充满弹性的触感捏在手里很是舒服，撞在盆骨也是，我从背后进入了他。相比昨日的后穴，经过一番折腾后松懈了不少，现在已经能随时都轻而易举地插进去了。充满血腥味的性爱也成为了我的爱好。  
我在他的身体里戳插着，寻找昨天让他爽到昏厥过去的敏感点。我会永远记得他被顶到那个地方时的姿态，长大的嘴巴，翻起的白眼，仰高的脖子，压低的腰肢，和颤抖的双腿。他用全身收紧了软穴来度过他的前列腺高潮，把白色精液都射在了自己的小腹上。而我则是乘着他高潮之际，深入浅出地高速继续碾压他的前列腺，让他释放时敏感的身子硬是像触电般抽蓄。  
他支离破碎的叫床声让我性欲十足，我边咬着他的脖子，边透过布料捏揉起他胸前的两点挺立。身前的挑逗让他的声线升高，我感觉自己的阴茎又在他体内涨大了一圈。  
这是个糜烂的一天，我在床上干了他整整一天。饥渴许久的性器仿佛找到了归宿，他被我操晕过去，又被我操醒，反反复复。  
-

-  
10月23日  
我爱上了这种感觉。在鲜血中寻找自我，在淫欲中寻找归宿。  
我最后掐住了他的脖子，看着他放弃挣扎，停止呼吸。他被我夺走生命时惊恐的表情和绝望的眼神让我迎来了高潮，把全部射进了他依旧温暖的身体。  
那被残虐得红紫的身体静静躺在我的身下，我最后还是吻上了那双染红的唇瓣，诉说着我的爱意。  
-

徐仁宇合上了手中的日记本，转头时被人亲了下脸颊。一身黑裙的卷发男子把他的椅子从桌前拖出来，夺走了他手里的日记本扔在一旁并跨坐在他身上。他还带着一顶徐仁宇最喜欢的红色贵妇帽子作为点缀。

“好看吗？”  
“东植穿什么都好看。”

徐仁宇的手摸上了陆东植露出的后背，冰凉的皮肤没有一丝温度，可是眼前的人却面色红润，像还是人类时候那般温暖。

听着徐仁宇甜言蜜语的陆东植笑着露出了两颗偏长的虎牙，亲吻了男人的眼睛。他拉开了徐仁宇裤子的拉链，把刚才就顶着自己会阴的坚挺从布料里释放了出来，在没有润滑的情况下导向自己的后穴，一口吞了进去。

“东植这么心急啊。”

听起来冷静的年长吸血鬼却按耐不住抱紧了坐在身上的人，把他往自己的盆骨按下来。他滑进年轻吸血鬼身体里的阴茎早已做好了准备操翻这个淫荡的肉穴。

10月23日，徐仁宇在陆东植留有最后一口气前喂给了他自己富有魔力的血。把他变成了和自己一样的怪物。陆东植与自己的造物主建起了精神上不可切割的联系，被烙印般无法抗拒命令，无法抗拒诱惑。

徐仁宇最终找到了最最适合陆东植的死法，那就是永生。

\----------  
End


End file.
